<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiritual Intention by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600291">Spiritual Intention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Angst, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, One Shot, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost hunters, Harry and Hermione find themselves up against their toughest encounter yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Lyric Llama, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! I'm creating art to finish off the last of my Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Card. This art WILL have a story added at a later date. It will be added to this and then the art tag will be removed and replaced with story tags. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: This art was created on Canva using images found on both Google and Pinterest. They are not my images, and I do not own them or profit from this in any way, shape, or form. </p>
<p>Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Square G4: Harry Potter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spiritual Intention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50549246361/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>Ghost hunters, Harry and Hermione find themselves up against their toughest encounter yet.</p>
</div>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was definitely different to write, and just in time for Halloween! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!</p><p>Huge thank you starrnobella for reading this over and to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 28th: No Dialogue<br/>#HHBingo20 Square G4: Harry Potter<br/>#HHRollADrabble January 2020: Harry/Supernatural/She had no intention of choosing sides until she was sure who was going to win.<br/>#RAREHPBINGO Square O2: Patronus<br/>#LyricLlama: "Home" by Daughtry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had no intention of choosing sides until she was sure who was going to win. At least, that is what Hermione kept telling herself. In the end, she knew she would always pick Harry no matter how crazy life seemed to get. On one side she had her peaceful desk job at the Ministry, and on the other, she had Harry and his obsession for hunting ghosts. There was something about Harry that always drew her in, though. He was her home, and there was no denying that.</p><p>When he had reached out to her with another spirit to hunt, she'd been reluctant, not entirely wanting to come out of retirement. Harry had laughed, insisting that thirty-two was too young to retire. Hell, he was probably right, but after rounding up the Death Eaters, they had branched out and begun hunting spirits instead. It was exhausting work, but someone had to do it. Too many magical spirits lingered on this plane, and Harry wanted to help them.</p><p>The last time they'd gone ghost hunting, Hermione had been possessed, which was definitely not something she was willing to repeat. After exercising the spirit from her, Harry had said they needed a break. They were too prone to be harmed by the spirits. So Hermione had taken a break, and then eventually just told Harry she wanted nothing to do with hunting ghosts anymore. She went back to her position with the Magical Law Enforcement and hadn't looked back.</p><p>Until tonight.</p><p>Tonight, Harry had won for the first time in two years. He'd sent her a Patronus just before five asking if she would help him, for old time's sake. She'd sighed and thought about his request. Harry knew how she felt about ghost hunting these days. If he was asking for her help, then it had to be important. Still, she didn't want to risk herself for another lost soul. As she continued to work, Harry words echoed in her head...</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this one without you…</em>
</p><p>Groaning, Hermione picked up her wand and sent her otter Patronus back to Harry, agreeing to meet him after dark. Knowing she would get no more work done, she'd packed up for the day and headed home to prepare for a night out ghost hunting with her best friend. There was more to their friendship than meets the eye, but neither of them had acted upon it yet. Both were probably too afraid to ruin the friendship they'd cultivated since they were mere children.</p><p>Someday, perhaps, they would have the courage to be honest with one another, but so far that hadn't happened. Nevertheless, Hermione managed her feelings well enough by bottling them up anytime they appeared. She hoped that tonight would be an easy haunt to hunt, so she could focus on that and not the way her heart beat faster whenever Harry was near. Any distraction could lead you astray, and that wasn't what she needed when in the midst of a ghost.</p><p>Meeting in their usual spot, Harry was ever so glad to see Hermione. They shared a hug and a brief moment or two of catching up before Harry explained where they were going. Together, they apparated to the location of the house, which was near a wooded area far away from main roads. Harry had heard through some co-workers that the abandoned home had recently been bought by muggles. Only, there was something a bit off about it.</p><p>The house was certainly in need of repair, Hermione thought as they stood by the gated fence. Apparently, the workers who had come to fix it had heard and seen some strange sights. Too afraid to continue working, they'd told the muggles they wouldn't come back until the ghost was gone. Gripping the damp wood of the low fence, Hermione knew they had to help. It wasn't fair for the spirit to be stuck here.</p><p>Nodding at her friend, Hermione was ready to enter the property. The fence creaked in the darkness, and a chill ran up her spine. Underneath their boots, stray branches and fallen leaves crunched and cracked, breaking the heavy silence that enveloped the property. The house sat by itself, and as they walked up to the front steps, Hermione felt like it was lonely. That was the spirit, she had to remind herself. The spirit was lonely and in need of being set free.</p><p>Hermione felt the spirit the moment she entered the house. Harry had explained that it was the ghost of a small girl, tortured by Voldemort and his followers. She'd died from her injuries after the Dark wizard had left her behind. One more ghost for them to set free… In her line of work, she'd grown used to dealing with such spirits, but it didn't make it any easier. Often the ghosts didn't believe that Voldemort was truly gone and that they could now be free. It was their job to convince them that it was finally safe for them to move onto the afterlife.</p><p>Meeting Harry's gaze, she nodded, and they began their sweep of the house. Gently, they called out to the spirit, asking if she was there and if she could give them a sign. As the night wore on and Hermione grew weary that this would be all for nought, the spirit revealed herself. A door was slammed in the upstairs hallway causing Harry to smile at her. It made her heart skip a beat, and she didn't hesitate to follow him back up the broken stairs.</p><p>There was a thrill of excitement in the air despite the chill the autumn and spirit caused. Carefully, now, Harry spoke to the spirit again, urging her to realize that she was not alive and needed to rest now. A lugubrious sound began to fill the hall, making the hairs on their necks rise and chills to run down their spines. As Hermione stood in the middle of the hall, she realized that the spirit was crying. She urged the spirit girl to come to her and tell her what she wanted.</p><p>Gasping, Hermione felt herself frozen in place as the spirit of the girl used her as a vessel. In her own voice, Hermione told Harry how she was searching for freedom and her mother. How she was so, so lonely and hated being trapped in the cold and dark. No matter where she turned, she only found darkness. Tears burned Hermione's cheeks as the spirit cried through her eyes. She watched as Harry dropped to his knees before her and took both her hands in his.</p><p>His emerald eyes shone brightly with tears of his own as he talked to the girl. He told her that it was okay to be scared of the dark and that they were there to help her. He wanted to show her the light, where her mother was no doubt waiting for her to arrive. Additionally, he told the girl as he continued to hold Hermione's ice-cold hands that he knew what it felt like to be lonely, but that he knew Hermione was always there for him and she was there for the girl now too.</p><p>It was then that Hermione knew that Harry had felt the same as she did all these years. Even with the spirit possessing her body, Hermione used her mind to explain that the girl's mother was waiting for her on the other side and that if she just let herself go, they could be together once more. Harry reciprocated her words, rising to stand and tugging Hermione, and the girl, into an embrace. He was using his warmth to make them feel protected.</p><p>It took everything in their power to convince the spirit to move onto the afterlife. By the end of it all, Hermione was both mentally and physically exhausted. When at long last the spirit had vacated Hermione's body, a quiet calm had settled, and she'd fallen to her knees. Harry helped her to her feet before, together, they exited the now calm house. Exhausted, they made their way toward the fenceline. Looking back, the house appeared asleep or relaxed. No longer was it inhabited by the lonely, lost soul of the girl.</p><p>Standing outside the house, Hermione watched as the sun began to rise through the trees. Beside her, Harry reached for her hand, and she didn't let go. She had no intention of ever letting go again. With that thought in her head and heart, she tugged Harry close and kissed him for the first time. Harry was her home, and she couldn't imagine a life without him, even if it meant they continued this line of work forever. If he was at her side, she was content, and that was all she ever wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>